


Sam Knows

by SPN_DeanCas



Series: Destiel One-shots [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teachers, F/M, M/M, Matchmakers, Sam Winchester Knows, Teacher AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:34:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24338236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SPN_DeanCas/pseuds/SPN_DeanCas
Summary: Sam Winchester knows the truth about his teacher - Professor Novak. Unfortunately, his classmates don't."He seems close to Professor Bradbury! They'd make a cute couple!""I promise you, he's not interested," Sam tried to argue."Nonsense! Us match makers will change his mind".
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Jessica Moore/Sam Winchester
Series: Destiel One-shots [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1110591
Comments: 4
Kudos: 159





	Sam Knows

Sam Winchester was in his Philosophy class, watching his classmates discuss their plan to get Professor Novak and Professor Bradbury together, because they believe that the two have romantic feelings for each other. But Sam knows better.

"What if we do a little secret admirer thing?" Becky Rosen suggested.

"Will that work though?" Ed Zeddmore questioned.

"Of course not," Sam interrupted. "I'm telling you, he isn't interested in Miss Bradbury!"

"And how would you know, Sammy?" Harry Spangler asked.

"I have to agree with Sam on this one," Jessica Moore spoke up. "I just feel like Miss Bradbury isn't Professor Novak's type, y'know? Like, maybe he's interested in someone else?" Sam smiled at her, thanking her for her support.

"That's just because you're fucking Sam," Alex Jones commented, causing everyone to laugh. "Now let's get back to being match makers, because Professor Novak really needs to get laid, like, now. He's always grumpy".

"And he acts like he has a stick up his ass," Kaia Nieves mentioned.

"It's definitely not a stick," Sam mumbled to himself.

Their discussion was interrupted by a knock on the classroom door. "Sorry to disrupt, but can I speak with you, Professor Novak?" Professor Bradbury stood in the doorway, shyly waiting for a reply.

Professor Novak smiled and replied, "Of course. Everyone, talk amongst yourselves for a moment," and then he was following Professor Bradbury out the classroom to have a private talk in the hallway.

"I bet they're making out!" Becky Rosen exclaimed.

"Or having some dirty sex in a store cupboard!" Ed Zeddmore suggested.

When Professor Novak returned, he said, "Sam? Can you stay behind after lesson to talk, please?"

"Sure, sir," Sam replied before the class continued.

Conversations about setting up the two professors continued through the lesson until the bell rang through the school, declaring the end of classes and time for lunch. Everyone scurried to pack away before flooding out the door. Sam took his time, waiting for everyone to leave before having his talk with Professor Novak.

~📖~

The next day, everyone was all giddy about their plans to get the two professors together, while Sam groaned in distaste. Their plan is to give them secret admirers to get them flirting with each other. The chocolates on Professor Novak's desk were waiting patiently for the plan to begin.

"Oh," Professor Novak said when he saw the gift. He quietly read the note and smiled. With nothing but a smile, he placed the chocolates in his bag. "Good morning, everyone!" He greeted the class. "Let's begin".

And so the lesson continued where Sam had to listen to his friends gush about their successful plan. It didn't help that Professor Bradbury had entered the classroom during her free period to talk about the flowers she received from a secret admirer.

"It could be anyone, right?" Professor Bradbury had said.

"You are a wonderful person to be around," Professor Novak had replied, only supplying Sam's friends with more reasons to set the professors up. "Anyone would be lucky to have you".

"If that's true, I wouldn't be single right now," Professor Bradbury retorted.

"Maybe the one for you just hasn't found you yet," Professor Novak suggested.

"We'll talk more at lunch," and then she was gone.

Immediately, everyone in the group began to talk and cheer when they realised their plan was working. Sam was internally groaning as he watched the scenes unfold. No matter what they do, Professor Novak and Professor Bradbury will not date, and Sam knows why.

~📖~

It had been months of various attempts when the school was holding a funfair for the town. The Match Makers had deemed this event the perfect time to set them up, and Sam was immediately hating it.

"This is it," Becky grinned. "They're gonna get together!"

"For the 100th time today, they don't like each other!" Sam reiterated.

"Pish-posh," Becky shushed.

"Sammy underestimates our match making abilities," Harry states.

"Only my brother can call me Sammy," Sam corrects, glaring at his friends.

"Okay, Samuel!" Ed surrenders.

"Listen up!" Meg demands. "This is our ultimate mission. Professor Novak and Bradbury will be dating by the end of the night, do I make myself clear. We will get them to go on rides together, play games, win prizes for each other. They will be bumping bunnies by morning".

Sam groans at the mental image they pictured him. The past month has been torture watching his friends try to play match makers. Thankfully, his brother arrives and saves him from this Hell-ish talk.

"Hey, Sammy!" Dean smiles, walking towards them with his bowlegs giving him a swagger walk. He's wearing his usual clothes of worn blue jeans, a black undershirt, a plaid shirt, and his dark blue jacket. His brown boots leave impressions in the grass.

"Hey, Dean," Sam smiles, relieved. "You ready to show everyone how it's done?"

"Damn right I am!" Dean exclaims. "These losers are going down!"

That's when Sam and Dean decide to separate from everyone and go to the games to win prizes and show everyone what a winner looks like. Everyone had begun to gather around them when they were at the shooting range.

Dean was hitting every target, not missing a thing, and everyone was impressed. Sam isn't that surprised since his brother was in the marines since he was 18, and the two brothers were raised as solders by John Winchester.

Soon, Dean is declared the ultimate winner and chooses the biggest bumble bee teddy they offer - a strange prize to an outsider. Everyone cheers as the Winchesters continue on to other games, and Sam can spot a couple of his friends as he walks around.

He slows down when he sees Professor Novak and Professor Bradbury standing shoulder to shoulder at a game of _'Hook The Duck'_. His friends are with them and cheering them on. Professor Novak wins and chooses a small teddy bear, which he hands to Professor Bradbury, making Sam's friends giggle together.

"I hope I don't need to be jealous, _Professor_ ," Dean jokes, his smile widening when Professor Novak turns around to them. Sam is used to this by now, but he's enjoying his friends frowning at the scene.

"Hello, Dean," Professor Novak smiles, which he never does.

"Hey, Cas," Dean's voice is soft and gentle, sounding strange compared to his usual rough and almost threatening voice. "I see you've already started without me. Not ready to actually play against someone who can win?"

"I have no doubt in my mind that I can win," Professor Novak - _Cas_ \- smirks.

"Wanna bet? I've already collected my prize from the shooting range. I was going to give it to my hot piece of ass boyfriend, but then he said he could beat me, and I _know_ that's a lie," Dean flirts, which is obvious to all onlookers.

Cas smiles wider, his eyes crinkling with laughter. "Maybe I was mistaken," he says. "I'm sure your boyfriend would appreciate the prize very much, maybe even with a kiss?" Dean laughs before stepping forward and bringing Cas into a deep kiss, getting gasps from all of Sam's friends.

"You're lucky I love you," Dean smiles, resting his forehead against Cas'.

"I know".

"Why can't I have that?" Professor Bradbury groans.

"There's enough of me to go around, Charlie," Dean jokes.

"No thanks, Handmaiden," Professor Bradbury - Charlie - smiles. "I bat for the other team, you're loss". Dean throws his head back and laughs again.

"I've heard that a certain Mythology Professor seems interested in you," Cas smiles.

"You mean Gilda?" Charlie asks, shocked. "I gotta go," and then she runs off.

"How about we leave now, and I can give you your other prize at home?" Dean whispers, but Sam hears it anyway.

"Please, leave now before you scar me!" Sam exclaims, making the couple laugh. "Just be done before I get home". Once the two leave, Sam turns to his friends to see them staring at him in shock.

"Why didn't you tell us he's gay?!" Becky demands.

"Why didn't you say he's dating your brother?!" Alex yells.

"I didn't want to out them to everyone when they never mentioned if they were okay mixing work and personal lives," Sam explains. "And it was an awkward conversation to have. Jess only found out last week!"

His friends groan before going back to the funfair.

~📖~

Sam was sitting in his Philosophy class with his friends while they discussed the relationships of their Professors. Sam was relieved that they were no longer talking about setting Professor Novak up with Professor Bradbury.

"Do you think Professor Harvelle has a thing for Professor Ash?" Becky asks.

"I was thinking the same thing!" Alex exclaims.

"Is this the Match Maker Reunion?" Meg grins.

"Hell yes!" Kia cheers quietly to not disturb the lesson.

Sam groans and places his head against his desk, knowing that they won't stop, even if Professor Jo Harvelle from the Art department is dating Professor Pamela Barnes from the department of Psychology.

**Author's Note:**

> This wasn't really a destiel story, but I liked the idea of Sam knowing while everyone else is oblivious.


End file.
